Workstations can be configured with a monitor support that is moveably supported by a worksurface. In such workstations, the user can adjust the position of the monitor to accommodate their particular needs, for example when reclining in a chair. Other workstations are configured with a moveable worksurface. Again, the user can adjust the position of the worksurface to accommodate their particular needs. Some workstations can be configured with multiple support members that are moveable relative to each other. Typically, in such systems, the user must separately adjust each of the support members. In addition, the user may be required to actuate one or more locking or adjustment mechanisms for each component being moved once a desired location is achieved. In other configurations, two or more worksurfaces may be coupled together so as to automatically move with each other. Typically, however, such systems are configured with relatively complicated and expensive mechanisms, and are not portable or capable of being configured for use with, or on top of, a traditional worksurface such as a desk.